


Klance OTP Challenge

by DaisyErina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: 30 Klance one shots that range from fluffy to angsty to smutty. Warnings will be included as needed.





	1. Day 1 Getting Lost Somewhere

A/N: To fight writers block I’ve decided to do the lesser known OTP Writing Challenge with Klance.  
Modern life/hiking AU. 

Day 1: Getting Lost Somewhere

Maybe going for a hike hadn’t been a good idea.  
Neither Keith nor Lance were particularly active, outdoorsy people. Sure, Lance was addicted to the beach, and Keith loved sitting outside on the porch at night, listening to the quiet. But backpacks and water bottles and hiking boots, trekking through an unidentified trail in the middle of the woods? That didn’t sound like either of them.  
They stopped to rest, equally out of breath. Keith leaned against the trunk of a tree while Lance dropped down atop a stump, his hands on his knees. Neither of them was particularly out of shape – Lance did daily laps in the community pool while Keith did his morning yoga. But here they were, panting desperately as though they’d just ascended several flights of stairs.  
“Why did we think this was a good idea?” Keith questioned, unzipping his backpack and retrieving a water bottle from it. He gulped down a third of its contents before offering the bottle to Lance.  
The brunet took it gratefully, chugging another third of the water down. “Because we thought should get outside more,” he panted pathetically. “And because Allura and Romelle made it look so damn easy.”  
Keith nodded, wincing at the recollection. Allura and Romelle had taken to hiking through the woods for their “quality time,” and they had been so excited and rejuvenated afterwards that Lance was overly eager to try it with Keith. The latter had been reluctant to agree, but one plump pout combined with sparkling blue puppy-dog eyes and Keith was a slave, willing to succumb to anything Lance requested of him.  
Keith exhaled a sigh, stuffing the now empty water bottle back into his pack and zipping it up. His violet eyes darted around at their position – nothing but trees and rocks and dirt.  
“Where are we?” he questioned, his gaze flicking back to Lance.  
The brunet opened his mouth to reply, but his brows furrowed and his lips abruptly sealed upon the realization that he had no idea where he and Keith were. They hadn’t been keeping track of time since the beginning of their journey, and he didn’t have the best sense of direction. There was no telling how long they’d been hiking or how far into the woods they’d ventured.  
Instead of replying, he unbuttoned the side pocket of his cargo shorts, thrusting a hand in and pulling out his phone. Keith raised a brow as he watched his boyfriend, crossing his arms as an amused smirk crossed his lips.  
“Lance… what are you doing?”  
Lance tapped an icon on his screen before displaying it to Keith. “Google Maps, darling.”  
The raven haired boy waited approximately ten seconds, watching as the screen remained blank, before shaking his head. “No cell reception, darling. Google Maps is useless.”  
Turning the screen so he could see it, Lance frowned at the “No data connection” notice that greeted him. With a huff, he stuffed it back into his pocket, crossing his arms.  
“Lucky for you,” Keith commented, unzipping the smaller pocket of his backpack and thrusting a hand inside, “I thought ahead.” He produced a folded up wad of thick paper, unfolding it as Lance tilted his head in curiosity. When Keith was done, Lance saw that it was a map of the very woods they had intended to hike through.  
“We started here,” Keith stayed, pointing to a park in the bottom left corner of the map. He lifted his head, his gaze flickering around their surroundings, searching for an identifiable landmark. He spotted a stream in the middle of a cluster of trees and his face lit up. His finger across the paper, wandering from the park to a detailed depiction of a stream between some trees. “I know where we are, and I know how to get back.”  
Lance jumped to his feet, a grin on his lips. “Yeah! That’s my boyfriend! He can get us out of this!” He secured his arms around Keith’s torso, peppering kisses across his cheek.  
Keith chuckled, turning his head to dodge Lance’s lips. “Come on, babe. Get your stuff. I can direct us back to the park.”  
Lance turned around in his spot, his eyes taking in the very lonely, very secluded nature of their location. A mischievous grin split his lips as he turned back to face his boyfriend, his midnight eyes sparkling in the sunlight.  
“Lance…” Keith warned, his chest warming as he locked eyes the brunet. Lance dropped his pack and took Keith’s from his hands, tossing it aside. He then stepped forward, backing Keith up against the tree on which he’d been resting. His hands planted on the trunk on either side of Keith’s head, and his hips prevented the raven haired boy from shifting away.  
Keith, instead, secured his arms around Lance’s waist, gazing up at the brunet with a loving smile on his lips. They stood at the same height now that they were both fully grown, but Lance’s feet were planted on a slightly higher mound of dirt and leaves, giving him an extra couple of inches over Keith.  
“What did you have in mind?” Keith questioned.  
Instead of a verbal response, the brunet leaned forward, dipping his head and capturing Keith’s lips with his own. He hummed into the kiss, resting his weight with one forearm against the tree. His other arm wrapped around Keith’s neck, his hand holding the back of his boyfriend’s head. Keith returned the kiss lovingly, his hands fisting in the soft fabric of Lance’s t-shirt, holding the brunet to his chest.  
The sun was preparing to set by the time Keith and Lance broke apart for air. The sky was bathed in a soft, warm, orange-red glow, reflecting vibrantly on Keith’s pale face. Lance kissed him again, softly, his slender fingers caressing his partner’s cheek.  
“I love you,” he murmured, nuzzling his nose against Keith’s.  
The older boy beamed at the brunet. “I love you too.”  
Lance turned towards the setting sun, his arms wrapping around Keith’s torso. Keith stood beside him, his head on Lance’s shoulder.  
“We should head back,” the raven-haired boy stated. “It’s gonna be a nightmare trying to get home in the dark.”  
Lance nodded. “Let’s go.”  
He slung his backpack over his shoulder, reaching down with his other hand to grasp the strap of Keith’s pack. He handed it to his boyfriend, who took it with a smile and slipped it over his arm. One hand grasped Lance’s, lacing their fingers. His free hand held the map, his amethyst eyes darting between the lines on the paper and the environment around them. Before too long, they escaped the woods and found themselves back in the park a couple of blocks away from their shared apartment. They shared a smile, sauntering down the sidewalk to get home.


	2. Day 2 Pet Names

Day 2. Pet Names  
A/N: Back to Earth AU.   
4+1 style. Gender neutral pronouns for Pidge.   
Warning: A swear word or two, steamy scene, and some inappropriate language. 

1~  
Keith wasn’t one for cutesy pet names. He didn’t understand why couples couldn’t simply call one another by their given names. What was the appeal of being referred to as “baby” or “honey” instead of your own name?  
Lance, on the other hand, adored pet names. He was always nicknaming his friends, rarely using their given names. He had a long list of affectionate alternatives for Keith, most of which he saved for private use. But there were some he used on a regular basis, such as their current situation, which was Lance sitting on an armchair with Keith on his lap, gathering in Shiro’s house for a family dinner.  
On the couch to Lance’s left sat Pidge and Hunk. Allura was seated in the other armchair, and Coran was in the kitchen with Shiro, assisting him in fetching drinks for everyone. The team had come together for a dinner party, and while the entrée was still finishing up in the oven, the former paladins along with their Altean friends opted for conversing and catching up on lost time.  
“Pidge has made some serious improvements to the flight simulator,” Hunk proudly boasted, earning an elbow to the side from a blushing Pidge.  
“Those machines haven’t been updated since we were cadets,” the youngest paladin groaned. “They were in serious need of advancement, and working with the lions taught me exactly how to make them run better.” They turned toward Lance with a grin, eyes sparkling beneath their round framed lenses. “I bet even Lance couldn’t crash the sim with how much I’ve improved it.”  
Hunk exhaled a deep belly laugh, and Allura allowed herself a soft giggle as Lance’s face flushed with embarrassment.  
“Hey!” the brunet protested, crossing his arms childishly. “I was the second best pilot, thank you very much. Top of the class after Keith dropped out. And I’ve had plenty of experience in flying Blue and Red, so there’s no way I could crash the sim now.”  
A soft chuckle sounded from just in front of Lance, and his eyes widened in horror at the smirk that crossed Keith’s lips. “Babe! Betrayal! How could you laugh at my expense?”  
“You were a messy pilot when we first started out, remember?” the older paladin grinned. “The first time you flew Blue, I thought we were all gonna die.”  
Lance’s pout grew and he glared down at his lap. It was only when Keith leaned back against him, turning around enough to press his lips to his boyfriend’s cheek, that the brunet crumbled, unfolding his arms and wrapping them around Keith’s waist.

2~  
Lance stood before the stove in his and Keith’s shared home, hips swaying to the beat of “Despacito” as it blasted through the Bluetooth speaker stationed atop the counter. He inhaled deeply, sighing contentedly at the scent wafting from the frying pan in front of him. His hips continued to twist and twirl as he stretched out a tan arm, slender fingers grasping at the silverware drawer. He opened it and produced a fork before closing the drawer and turning his attention back to his cooking. He thrust the fork into the pan, stabbing a piece of steak, and held it up to his lips, blowing cool air on it before popping the morsel into his waiting mouth. He nearly moaned at the taste before swallowing, his lips then parting to loudly follow along with the Spanish lyrics bursting from the speaker.  
The front door creaked before clicking, alerting Lance that his boyfriend had finally ceased making repairs to his space bike and come back into the house. The raven-haired male hummed in approval at the warm, spicy scent that permeated the air, making a beeline for the kitchen to show his appreciation to the chef. He stood behind Lance, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s slender waist. His pointed chin rested on Lance’s shoulder, violet eyes watching tan hands grasping for different bottles of seasoning.  
“Hey,” Keith greeted, pressing a kiss to Lance’s jaw.  
A grin split Lance’s lips. He could never hold a straight face when kisses were involved. “Hey hun,” he returned. “Finally done working on your bike?”  
“For now,” the former red paladin assured. “It’s getting dark and I need to coax Pidge into lending me some better tools.”  
The Cuban snorted a laugh, reaching across the stove to switch off the burner. “Good luck with that one, love.”  
“Thanks, I’ll need it,” Keith chuckled. “Dinner done?”  
“As soon as I heat up the tortillas,” Lance grinned, knowing how excited Keith was for taco night. He hadn’t been one for Mexican food until he tasted Lance’s, and ever since their second date when Lance had cooked him dinner, he’d been hooked.  
“I’ll go wash up,” Keith declared, shuffling towards the bathroom. Lance chuckled to himself as he fetched a couple of plates from the cupboard, loading each of them with a generous number of tortillas. You wouldn’t know it by looking at either of them, but Keith and Lance could easily eat their weight in tacos.  
By the time Keith had returned, Lance had his share of tacos already put together. He handed the other plate to Keith, along with a kiss on the cheek, and sat at the dining room table with two glass bottles of soda, waiting for his boyfriend to join him.

3~  
Keith leaned back against the leather passenger seat of Lance’s car. His booted feet rested on the dashboard, and a lazy grin split his lips as he turned his head, catching sight of his hyperactive boyfriend rocking out to some alternative rock song on the radio. It wasn’t normally Lance’s taste in music, but upon returning to earth, most of the things they loved had been destroyed, including radio stations. The boys had come to accept the tunes of whichever station offered the most music with the least static.  
“Desirae,” Lance belted out, head thrown back, tan hands gripping the steering wheel. “Can’t you see you’re bringing me to my knees?”  
Keith exhaled a chuckle, turning his gaze to the road. The song soon ended, and Lance fumbled with the volume dial until it dimmed low enough that he could speak without shouting.  
“Interesting choice,” Keith commented.  
“Gotta take what we can get,” the Cuban countered.  
The half-Galran nodded in agreement as they arrived at the cave where they’d first found the blue lion. Every so often, when the weight of everything they’d gone through and the fact that the intergalactic war was over started caving in their brains, Keith and Lance would drive out to that very location for the day. Sometimes they would pack lunch and make a date of it. Sometimes, like today, they would just be driving around aimlessly and find themselves back at that familiar site.  
“Keith, sweets,” Lance began as he parked the car and shut off the ignition, “will you grab my camera from the center console?”  
Keith nodded, opening the aforementioned compartment and retrieving Lance’s Polaroid. He then followed the brunet out of the car, shuffling across the sand a ways until they found their favorite spot – a rock structure that overlooked the entire site.  
There they sat until sundown, reminiscing and discussing why they loved one another.

4~  
Lips meet in a heated crash of teeth and tongues. Hands roamed beneath layers of clothing, hunting desperately for skin-to-skin contact. Keith had Lance pinned to their bed, one of his strong hands claiming both of Lance’s, his other hand wandering down the Cuban’s sculpted torso. His fingers traced the sharp muscles of Lance’s abdomen, a smirk crossing his lips as the brunet’s mouth opened to release a silent moan.  
“Keith,” Lance panted, bucking his barely clothed hips upwards in a desperate search for friction. Keith knew exactly how to tease Lance to turn him into a moaning, whimpering pile of hormones. The older male smirked at his boyfriend’s whiny tone, leaning down and just a rely rocking his hips into Lance’s. Lance responded with a groan, bending one leg and hooking it around Keith’s waist, keeping their groins in contact. Keith, in turn, released his boyfriend’s hands, instead tangling his fingers in his short, chestnut locks. He tugged Lance’s head back, warning a gasp that he swallowed with a kiss. He took the brunet’s lower lip between his teeth, tugging and sucking enough to draw another moan from the younger male’s beautiful throat.  
“Fuck, kitten,” Lance gasped, throwing his head back in pleasure when Keith finally released his lip. A guttural moan sounded in Keith’s throat, and he ground his hips harshly against Lance’s. Within seconds, the last pieces of clothing that separated their bodies were discarded, tossed to the floor without a second thought. The night was spent rocking the bed, making it squeal, and listening to their moans echoing off of the empty walls. 

+1  
A harsh buzzing sound infiltrated Keith’s subconscious, and his eyes fluttered open as a groan sounded on his lips. He blindly extended one arm, a pale hand repeatedly slapping the bedside table in hopes of diminishing the offensive noise. Said nose was emanating from his phone, and after a few misguided taps, it turned off. With a huff, Keith sat up, running a hand down his face before he stretched. His arms lifted above his head and he inhaled a deep yawn. Just as he stood, stark naked due to the previous night’s activities, Lance murmured softly, signaling that he was waking as well. He arched his back in a stretch, midnight blue eyes opening to gaze upon Keith’s pale figure. A lazy grin split his lips.  
“G’morning, handsome,” the brunet greeted, his voice the rough result of having just woken up and having been overused the night before.  
“Morning,” Keith returned with a soft smile. He was a sucker for Lance any time of the day, but he found the brunet to be especially adorable first thing in the morning. “Coffee?”  
“Please,” Lance nodded. He rose to a seated position just as Keith pulled on some sweatpants and slipped out of their bedroom. Despite Lance’s constant insistence, Keith disliked roaming his house in the nude, and would always wear his boxers at the very least of he wasn’t in the comfort of his bedroom.  
Lance, on the other hand, greatly enjoyed being naked, and would only adorn clothing if Keith requested it or they had company coming.  
The brunet followed his boyfriend out to the kitchen, humming as the scent off result brewed coffee invaded his nostrils. He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest and inhaling a yawn. Keith turned to smile at him before opening the cupboard above where they kept the coffee pot, reaching a long arm inside to grasp for two mugs. He handed one to Lance – mostly black, displaying a detailed depiction of the blue lion at one end by the handle. His own mug was identical, only his displayed the red lion. Lance held his as Keith picked up the coffee carafe and poured the steaming liquid into the brunet’s mug. As the what from the coffee warmed the ceramic of the mug, the black background faded, revealing the other four lions of Voltron. Keith then filled his own mug, watching as the other four lions joined Red in the design.  
Lance smiled proudly as he turned, reaching a hand out to grasp the door handle of the fridge and tugging it open. He found the bottle of caramel macchiato coffee creamer and pulled it out, pouring a generous amount into his mug. He lifted the mug to his lips, humming as the sweetened caffeine traveled down his throat and warmed his chest. Keith added a couple spoonfuls of sugar to his own drink before sipping it. His amethyst eyes glanced at the stove clock and groaned – it was time to get dressed and ready for work.  
Lance followed his gaze and pouted. He shuffled behind Keith as the older male headed back to the bedroom, watching as his boyfriend pulled his work clothes from the closet. He wiggled out of his sweats and pulled on a pair of boxers, followed by his pants and shirt. He slid socks onto his feet before tugging on his boots, and he quickly ran a brush through his tangled mop of hair.  
Lance, still naked, followed his boyfriend as he grabbed the keys to his bike and headed for the door.  
“Time to go suck life’s dick,” the former leader of Voltron sighed, standing in the doorway and gazing up at the brunet.  
Lance chuckled softly before frowning. “The only you should be sucking is mine.”  
Keith grinned, leaning in to press a kiss to Lance’s lips. “See you later, babe.”  
The brunet lifted a brow in surprise. Keith rarely ever used pet names on him. But before he could comment on it, the raven-haired boy was out the door, already straddling his space bike.


	3. Day 3. Patching Each Other Up

Day 3. Patching Each Other Up  
A/N: Gender neutral pronouns for Pidge. Also I will pretty much always write Shiro as the black paladin and Keith as the red unless the plot specifically requires otherwise, because I miss the old days and I don’t like Allura being a paladin. 

The Galra fighters were persistent today. Their battle cruisers had been upgraded, fitted with harder armor and stronger blasters. What was normally an easy fight was proving to be a challenge for the paladins and their lions.  
Pidge had been in a one-on-one conflict with a cruiser, assuming that the invisibility upgrade they’d made to Green would prove useful. They hadn’t counted on the short lifespan of Green’s stealth mode, and just as soon as the lion became visible, it was nearly shot out of the sky.  
Hunk used his lion’s harder exterior to his advantage, crashing into the smaller ships in hopes of disorienting them. It worked for a few, but too many soldiers caught on to his plan and began blasting him all at once. Yellow’s body was heavily dented and scratched, and Hunk wasn’t sure how much more he or Yellow could take.  
“Form Voltron!” Shiro commanded. The five lions joined together, quickly assembling into a higher power. The paladins were already exhausted, but the Galra ships were multiplying like rabbits. Everywhere they looked, they saw a dozen new cruisers.  
“Form sword!” Shiro called out. A blue light flashed before Voltron held out a large sword, slicing it through space and dismantling Galra fliers. The paladins had been fighting for what felt like years, with minimal results. There were just too damn many of them.  
While Voltron was busy slicing and diving, a couple of ships sneaked up behind the robot conglomeration, hunting for weak points. They revved up their blasters, super-charging several shots. They all fired in unison, blast after blast hitting all of Voltron’s connections. The five lions were forced to separate like they’d been surgically removed from one another. The Galra knew that the lions were weaker individually, and at least a dozen ships were now chasing and shooting at each paladin, knocking them down until they physically couldn’t fight.  
Blue was the first to crash. The lion simply couldn’t take anymore, falling from the sky and plummeting to a nearby moon. Inside, Lance was unconscious, immediately drawing the concern of his fellow paladins when he didn’t respond to their terrified shrieks of his name. Keith desperately steered Red towards Blue, soaring as quickly as possible to get to Lance. He ignored the calls of his teammates, his only concern being Lance’s safety. Red barely had time to land before Keith was fleeing its mouth, tripping over his own feet as he scrambled towards the blue lion.  
“Is Lance okay?” Hunk desperately inquired.  
“Is he hurt?” Pidge followed.  
“Keith,” came Shiro’s voice, “what’s going on?”  
The red paladin ignored all of their inquiries, focusing only on his boyfriend and the heavily damaged blue lion. “Lance!” he screeched, his voice growing more raw and coarse with every call.  
A grunt sounded from the speaker inside his helmet, alerting Keith- and everyone else- that Lance was alive and still in his armor. Keith managed to pry open the jaws of the blue lion, having to crawl on his belly to fit through the entrance. He rose to his knees once he was inside, crawling across the cockpit to where Lance was lying, barely conscious, covered in scrapes and bruises. Blood seeped through his flight suit, drawing Keith’s attention to the metal shard protruding from the brunet’s left side. Glancing around, he discovered that the pilot’s seat had been destroyed, and one of the structural bars that had once been inside the chair had now broken off and impaled the blue paladin.  
“K-Keith,” Lance gasped weakly, one eye opening just enough to make out the fuzzy figure of his boyfriend. He extended an arm towards him – or, at least, he thought he did. What Keith saw was Lance’s fingers twitching like they were struggling to grasp him from across the cockpit. The red paladin crawled over until he was seated on his knees beside the brunet, teeth clamping down on his lip to keep the tears behind his amethyst eyes where they belonged.  
“I’ve got you,” Keith whispered, speaking slowly as to not trigger his own emotions. He carefully slid his arms underneath Lance’s body, cradling the brunet to his chest. This close, he could see how deeply the chair fragment had penetrated Lance’s torso. It appeared to only have stuck in a few inches, but it was bleeding profusely.  
“Stay with me, Lance,” Keith commanded softly, brushing Lance’s sweat-soaked hair from his forehead. “Don’t you die on me. I’m going to find the medical kit – I know there’s one in here.”  
He carefully laid Lance back down on the floor, crawling towards the back of the lion. They had been stranded on their own enough times to start keeping medical supplies in each of the lions, just in case they wouldn’t last until they got back to the castle’s healing pods. After rummaging through the fallen objects and lopsided shelves, Keith wrapped his fingers around the handle of the kit with a triumphant grunt. He gripped it tightly while crawling back over to Lance, who was panting and struggling to keep his eyes open.  
“You’re not going to like this part,” Keith stated apologetically, bracing one hand on Lance’s ribs, just above the wound. He had gauze, cotton, and medical tape ready. He first tore Lance’s flight suit so that he could easily access the wound once the metal was removed.  
“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, his right hand grasping the shard and removing the entire peace with one harsh tug. Lance yelped and whimpered beneath him, coaxing apologies and sweet mumbles from Keith’s lips as the older paladin carried on his project. He slathered the cut in a tube of Altean medicine before placing cotton atop it to soak up the blood. He then draped a layer of gauze over the cotton and secured the bandages with medical tape. Lance’s breathing had evened out, and his eyes were still slightly open, watching Keith’s face as he worked.  
The raven-haired paladin sat back, chewing his lip as his gaze cascaded down his boyfriend’s limp body. When their eyes finally met, Keith offered him a weak, watery smile. “Hey.”  
“Hey,” Lance managed. He attempted to sit up, wincing as every centimeter of movement jostled his side and sent shooting pain through his torso.  
“You’re alive,” Keith exhaled, more for his own reassurance than for Lance’s. He’d had no idea what to expect when he crawled into the wreckage of the blue lion. He’d just desperately hoped that this wasn’t the end of Lance McClain.  
“I’d better be,” Lance countered, the ghost of a smirk on his lips. “I don’t think you hurt this much when you’re dead.”  
“It’s going to be a long time before you find out for yourself,” Keith stayed, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but his number one fear was losing Lance, whether it be via breakup or death.  
Lance shuffled closer to the red paladin, collapsing into his side. Keith helped strip them both of their armor, granting them a hint of comfort as Keith leaned against the wall and Lance snuggled into his chest. He kept his helmet nearby so that he could communicate with the team, updating them on Lance’s condition and tracking how close they were to reaching the blue and red paladins.  
Keith secured his arms loosely but protectively around Lance, his head resting atop his soft chestnut locks. “You get some rest,” he insisted, nuzzling Lance’s head with his nose. “I’ll keep watch over you, make sure your wound doesn’t get worse. I’ll wake you when the others get here.”  
Lance nodded tiredly, tucking his head into Keith’s neck. He hummed, inhaling deeply before he promptly fell asleep.


End file.
